


Are You Still Not Mad?

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort/Angst, I don't know, M/M, Smut, he's barely there, just saying, why i tagged Neymar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Sergio was born twice: first in an emergency room as a baby boy in a remarkably foggy London in the second of June, 1953, and then, in 1972 when he met Lionel in his 19th birthday.





	Are You Still Not Mad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsmessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmessi/gifts).



> inspired by [this masterpiece](https://youtu.be/UrZOi2ATlx8)

It was a bright cold day in October in 1980. The clocks were striking to thirteen as his figure stood in front of the large window as his tearing eyes watched silver planes crossed evening skies with their white tails left to fade with the last of dusk. He didn't have fear of flying but in a way, he was scared of what was awaiting for him on the other side of the world, scared to lose himself, but there was a slight flame of faith, made him gather his courage and helped him to pick the right decision.

 

Somewhere in Spain, in a place whose name he didn't care to remember but exactly remembered the spiteful 388. Where a young gentleman lived in for a very long time, a gentleman he knew and cared about once.

 

And because of that man, Sergio was born twice: first in an emergency room as a baby boy in a remarkably foggy London in the second of June, 1953, and then, in 1972 when he met Lionel in his 19th birthday.

The past 8 years, Sergio had been left by so many people, and one of them was the man he loved, cared about and couldn't live without. The past eight years, Sergio was a dead man, barely walked on his feet, barely inhaled air, painfully cried over who left and had a reoccurring nightmare.

He got to his chair next to the window, with his heart beating fast, his hand slowly reached to his heart as he found it a bit harder to breath.  
"Fearing of flights?" the old, dark-haired man who was sitting next to him asked as he turned a page of his book.

 

"Kind of" Sergio didn't feel like he needed to explain, smiled to the man gently.

 

"They'll play a movie, if that can help, oh! There it is" the man closed his book and turned his attention to the small screen on the ceiling, Sergio craned his neck in an attempt to see the one screen near the front of the plane, and tried to discern the plot by failed attempts at lip-reading then he gave up.

 

"May I borrow your book?" Sergio asked politely, as he read the title of the book from the corner of his eyes.

 

"Sure!" the man answered readily and passed it to him. It was by Stephen King and its title was 'The Stand', an interesting book to busy himself in, Sergio remembered when that book was released two years ago and how he hardly wanted to read it, he slowly sensed its hard cover under his fingers and turned the first page.  
_  
As the plane landed and the passengers went to the park, Sergio dragged his suitcase behind him as he felt a bit hot, it wasn't as cold as it was in London, he wanted to take his coat off but stopping a taxi was more necessary.  
The streets were full of green, flowers and trees surrounded the edges of the roads, as the taxi driver drove speedily, breaking speed limits to impress his passenger. 

An hour and a half passed, he arrived to his destination, in front of the spiteful 388. He inhaled air and climbed onto the small stairs that leaded to the door, he gently knocked three times and put his suitcase aside and lowered his head, he didn't know for what purpose he came, didn't know who'd he expect to open the door and couldn't believe himself for that stupid, stupid, stupid move.  


 

"Coming…!" Sergio heard a voice, his voice. He tightened his fists the moment he felt himself sweating, nervous and weak.  
"Y…" the door was opened, and the brown-haired man stopped talking abruptly, Sergio looked up, twitching his mouth to a weak smile, he was taller than him, both grew beards and they looked at each other for long seconds soundlessly. "You came" Leo said again, voice tripping. The dark-haired man didn't know how to response until he shivered the moment his shorter friend hugged him, surrounding his arm around his back and tightening his grip on Sergio's light brown coat.  


 

"I did" Sergio said coldly, nestling his head on the shorter man's shoulder without putting an arm around him. "I missed you" he murmured, kissing the side of his bare, pale neck.  


 

"Me too" Leo hesitated, parting their bodies. "Come" he dragged him from his hand inside as the English held his suitcase and closed the door behind him. "you didn't change much" Sergio looked around the house, getting his coat off and threw it on the dark, green couch. flashback when he visited Leo a year after his move to Spain, and saw his tanned, handsome boyfriend sitting on that green couch exactly, how he glanced at Sergio, how his piercing eyes looked at his lover man, and how he cried his eyes out on his way back to the hotel. He shook his head lightly and sat exactly where the new man was sitting on.  


 

"Yeah, I like it this way, I always did" Leo smirked, getting closer to the sullen-faced man and making him stand. "You didn't inform me" his hands went to his face but Sergio stopped him, holding his two hands up around his grip  


 

"Wanted to surprise you" Sergio answered, deadpanned. His grips tightening around the shorter man's hands as his smile faded  


 

"Ok fine, I now know how strong your hands are, set me free officer" Leo rolled his eyes and Sergio pulled his hands. "Good boy, coffee? Or tea" he winked.  


 

"You" he stated, boring his dark, brown eyes to Leo's. Leo raised his eyebrows with a faint smile dawned across his features, Sergio walked to him and the other man retreated back slowly.  


 

"Sergi, you know I can't." his voice tripled again which made Sergio lose his mind, but he didn't stop until he pushed the shorter man against the wall and placed his two hands against the wall.  


 

"I don't care" he muttered, slowly leaning to Leo's level until their foreheads were leaning on one another, Leo closed his eyes, biting the tip of his lower lip in hesitantly, "is he home?" Sergio whispered in his ear, nuzzling his nose against Leo's neck.  


 

"Business trip" he answered, lifting his head so Sergio could do whatever he wanted to him, he gave up, on himself and his new life.  


 

"Good, lucky me"  


 

____

He leaded him to the room, to the bed he and his boyfriend slept on, Leo looked at the bed unconsciously, feeling guilty about himself. The Londoner visitor pushed him gently on the bed as he unbuttoned his white shirt. Leo was just staring at him, he wasn't the boy he knew eight years ago, it wasn't him. The man above him was emptier, sadder and colder. And he didn't know if it was just him or Sergio had changed.  


 

He threw his shirt on the ground and took Leo's shirt away, the tension grew and Leo found himself breathing heavier as Sergio kissed, sucked and touched every spot on his chest, he kissed his collarbone with passion and went up to suck his neck, Leo shivered, moaning lightly.  


 

"Yeah, you know that's what I like" the taller man whispered and Leo smiled. He took off his belt and there were his trousers on the floor too, Leo looked down and flushed, "don't be shy, baby boy" Sergio smirked at him and kissed his lips passionately after. Not aware of himself, his hands went to Leo's trousers and took them roughly off, Leo knotted his eyebrows annoyingly.

 

"Easy, big boy" he scoffed, pulling the kiss, Sergio smiled and kissed him again. There wasn't much love in his kiss, there was passion. Leo liked it. "I like you" he stated the moment Sergio went down his middle with his hand moving up to his waist.  


 

"I know" he kissed his navel. Leo chuckled lightly with his eyes closed, penetrating his fingers in Sergio's thick hair  


 

"I missed you"  


 

"I know" Sergio rested his head on Leo's stomach, the brunet's fingers were still playing with Sergio's hair.  


 

"I love you"  


 

….  
Sergio didn't response. Leo felt hurt, he lifted his head a little to check the dark-haired man on his stomach, he half sat, his hands supporting him against the bed. The moment Sergio lifted his head, something in Leo thawed, he saw how red his eyes went and how Sergio's lips were shaking. "Me too, me too" he said in a slight tone as he hugged Leo's waist robustly. Sergio sunk into the warmth of his body and Leo was appreciative of the simple gesture of Sergio. His touch made the room warmer somehow, his life within its walls seemed a little less empty.  


 

_  
It was beautiful, the way Sergio moved above him, the way he got inside him and filled his soul, healed his scars and made him regret what he did. Sergio, Sergio. His name rolled over his tongue like marble rolling on floor; he missed his name, missed how it tasted, like melting sugar in the back of his throat, but like how eating a lot of sugar might hurt, that how it felt like in his new house, with his new mate.  


 

He left him. It was his fault, Leo's fault.  


 

(8 years ago)-  
"you can either stay with me here, we'll go to college together, we'll buy a big house and we will do whatever the hell we want, together" Sergio exclaimed with a big toothy smile printed on his features, "or you can just leave, and follow your dreams, Spain is a good place sell your paintings, you'll be famous and maybe, I'll come" his smile faded and he wrapped his hands around Leo's burning cheeks. "you can go, I'll support you till the end of my life, I swear down"  


 

"What if, this didn't work? Us"  


 

"It's okay" Sergio smiled weakly, "I'll not be mad, I promise"  


 

And he left, he left because he wanted to follow his dream, but never realized that Sergio was a big part of it.  


 

_  


 

"Are you mad?" Leo interrupted the choking silence; his voice sounding like it had been lodged in his throat. He turned his head to face Sergio's back, his body was moving slowly as they both were lying on the bed, Leo knew that he'd slept, so he turned the table-lamp off and kissed Sergio on his cheek.  


 

_  


 

Leo turned to his right side, patting on the bed. The other side was empty and cold. He opened his eyes abruptly, barely managed to open his eyes. He glanced around the room, checking every corner of it.  


 

There was a small piece of paper on the night-stand. Leo moved hastily and took it between his hands and unfolded it.  
"I am"

 

All he wanted was to make him feel the way he felt 8 years ago. The need for revenge was like a rat gnawing at his soul, relentless, unceasing, it could only be stopped by the cold steel of a rat trap, a trap he would devise himself. His need for revenge was like an abscess on the skin of the soul that could only be cured by the cruel sharp steel point of revenge, and to do it, he had to lit an old flame inside of his lover man, and flames burn hot, short and violent, with no care what will be left behind.  
he left, because Leo left once.

**Author's Note:**

> Mrsmessi! you asked for a happy ending but i've almost rewritten that piece of (not kawaii) fic jajaja. your lovely support on my previous fiction had really helped me and printed a smile to my bleak, dismal face and that's how i wanted thank you! sorry about the ending! (i live for sad endings).
> 
> Firstly: I don't know why most of my fictions end up with small pieces of paper, so don't be surprised that i also don't know  
> Secondly: I don't know why Sergio is always an English, dirty badass in my fictions, i don't know 2x (it fits him eh)  
> Thirdly: I don't know why I always get inspired by Keaton Henson's songs, check them out, he's a genius.  
> Fourthly: Thank you so much for reaching to this point where you read the whole thing, i'm so comfortable about this one (if i didn't despise it minutes later)  
> and lastly, 80's are cool eh? i did some researches about airplanes and stuff from the 80's. thank you again? Kudos and comments would do great. xx


End file.
